Marcador
by Salamander's eye
Summary: ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar el juego con un marcador?


**Marcador**

DRAGON BALL © AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar el juego con un marcador?

 **Nota de la autora:** Esto es una idea bizarra que salió mientras terminaba de anotar unas cosas con un marcador.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Marcador

—Videl, estoy bastante seguro de que compartir un marcador sería como una infección —Gohan le susurró al oído mientras dibujaba un pequeño garabato en sus brazos sin que el maestro de matemáticas lo notara.

Videl se había encontrado con el marcador.

De hecho, era Gohan quien lo había encontrado y reclamado como suyo, luego de obviamente consultar a posibles dueños y como se había olvidado el horario del viernes lo escribió en su brazo con el marcador. Videl lo había notado y se obsesionó con la sensación de la punta suave en su piel, sin tener que llevar un trozo de papel consigo. La justiciera había decidido que un marcador era la mejor creación del mundo.

Los bolígrafos y lápices podían irse al infierno. Ella adoraba los marcadores.

—Gohan dice no toxico —dijo ella como si fuera obvio mientras comenzaba a rayar la palabra justicia en su brazo en grandes letras.

—Videl…—advirtió.

—¡Tendrás que liberarte si quieres el marcador, Gohan! —siseó mientras sujetaba su brazo. El moreno se carcajeó entre dientes y se soltó fácilmente.

—Oh bueno, no más marcador para Vi —él sonrió de nuevo. Gohan vio como la justiciera parecía contener la risa—. ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué esa cara? —le preguntó a ella. Videl sacó el marcador de su piel para dejarle leer las letras negras que dejó.

 _«Estoy aterrado de las agujas y de Videl Satán»._

—¡No, no soy aterrado como mi padre! —Gohan gritó. Era cierto que Videl le causaba cierto miedo, pero lo estaba superando. En cuanto a las agujas…bueno, había heredado el temor como su padre.

El profesor, el señor Luis Diego, lo miró después de su alboroto.

—¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase, señor Gohan?

—Ah…, bueno yo…

—Gohan, reúne tus cosas y vete de mí clase —el señor Luis Diego le dijo—. ¡Haz esto una vez más y tendrás que volver a hacer la materia!

Gohan, a quien no le importaba la clase porque ya había visto el tema cuando tenía trece años, comenzó a empacar todos los libros tirados a lo largo del escritorio que compartía con Videl. El cuerpo de Videl tembló de risa. Así fue hasta que cierto justiciero enmascarado le quitó el marcador que estaba usando de sus manos.

—¡Oye! —ella siseó.

Él sonrió, se lo metió en el bolsillo y salió de la clase tarareando una canción.

Aproximadamente un minuto después, Videl corrió rápidamente detrás de él con la excusa de que debía atender un llamado de la policía.

Ventajas de ser la hija del Campeón de Mundo y defensora de Satán City.

—¡Devuélvelo! —amenazó.

—¿Devolver qué? —Gohan fingió ser ajeno al asunto y continuó caminando. La chica de ojos azules se paró frente a él y levantó su mano en señal de que se detuviera. El moreno obedeció con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Videl extendió su mano hacia el marcador. Gohan la miró como si lo que estaba en su mano fuera un objeto extraño. Luego le dio una sonrisa desviada antes de golpear su mano.

—Devuélvelo, Gohan —amenazó nuevamente.

—¡Oh, mi querida Videl! Mi querida Videl —exclamó caminando en círculo alrededor de ella—. Es difícil tomarte en serio con esos pequeños corazones en tu brazo. ¿Son para mí? ¿Son por qué me amas, Videl? —preguntó Gohan alegremente.

Videl soltó un bufido y desvió su mirada un poco para esconder el sonrojo que reinaba en su rostro por tal comentario.

—Tú sabes… —dijo dando vueltas para mantener su mirada.

—Así que ¿qué es lo que querías?

—Mi marcador. Dámelo. Ahora —Videl dijo cada palabra cuidadosamente para enfatizar que hablaba en serio.

—¿Te refieres a este? —inquirió Gohan sacando dicho objeto de su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —ella dijo sarcásticamente.

—Es el único marcador que tengo —respondió la pregunta como si no fuera retórica.

—¡Dámelo! —expresó Videl tratando de agarrarlo. Gohan dio dos saltos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

—No —dijo con indiferencia—. Lo encontré y es mío ahora. Tal vez lo recuperes mañana en la clase de matemáticas —exclamó, sacudió el bolígrafo y lo metió en el bolsillo antes de salir del edificio de la escuela—. Nos vemos mañana, señorita Videl.

Videl frunció el ceño y regresó a las matemáticas.

—Estúpido Gohan. Estúpido marcador.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gohan había entrado lentamente en el aula de matemáticas, mentalmente preparado para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Todo estalló cuando la justiciera se lanzó desde la puerta gritando.

—¡Son Gohan! —gritó corriendo hacia él—. ¡Dámelo, dámelo! —dijo en un tono apresurado. Gohan tomó el marcador de su bolsa y se lo dio. Videl chilló de felicidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, el moreno la sujeto.

—No tan rápido, Videl —él dijo. Videl gimió.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Me escribiste, ahora te voy a devolver el favor.

—¡Me llamaste Vi delante de todos! Eresa no dejo de molestarme durante el resto del día—Videl se defendió a sí misma.

—¡Me echaron de la clase! —recordó Gohan.

—¡Tomaste mi marcador!

—Escribiste que tengo miedo a las agujas y a ti —se lo recordó. La justiciera se carcajeó entre dientes.

—¡Lo sé, fue gracioso! —Gohan levantó una ceja.

—Videl a cambio de mí marcador quiero dibujar en tu cara —negocio—. ¿Qué dices?

—¡No! —protestó.

—Oh, ¿entonces no quieres el marcador? —indagó, desafiante—. Porque si no se lo daré a Goten. Él adora dibujar con estos marcadores, ¿sabías?

—Sabes que podría conseguir uno nuevo por 99 zenis, ¿no?

—Claro que sí. Solo supuse que querrías mi marcador por la calidad que tiene. Por cierto, estas en mi lugar —le recordó.

—Creo recordar que a esta escuela vine yo primero, Gohan —inquirió, desafiante. Ese día parecía que Gohan y Videl estaban compitiendo—. Entonces, ¿solo tengo que dejar que me escribas la cara y tendré el marcador?

—Exactamente.

—Hazlo. Pero no puedes escribir algo vergonzoso o falso, como que me gustas o algo así —Videl dijo con preocupación.

Gohan asintió mientras destapaba el marcador.

—¿Promesa? —preguntó.

—Promesa —respondió Gohan.

La justiciera se sintió consolada al saber que el moreno era alguien de palabra. Gohan se acercó más la cara de Videl y presionó el marcador en su mejilla.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió y comenzó. Estaba matando de intriga a Videl al no saber lo que el Gran Saiyaman estaba dibujando o escribiendo. Trató de averiguarlo, pero de alguna manera terminó no viendo nada lo que la puso más nerviosa. Los dos justicieros estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo y sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta de que el señor Luis Diego ya había empezado la clase.

—Bueno al parecer el señor Gohan y la señorita Videl ya saben la importancia de los máximos y mínimos relativos —exclamó en voz alta causando un ligero salto en los asientos por parte del dúo—. ¡Váyanse y regresen cuando estén listos para aprender! —vociferó y golpeó el escritorio con una regla.

Rápidamente se retiraron de la habitación, aunque Gohan todavía no había terminado con su obra de arte.

—Gohan, ¿estás a punto de terminar?

—Un segundo —respondió. Segundos después, él retiró su mano y el marcador de su cara—. Hecho —declaró orgullosamente.

—Esa cara no me gusta —era todo en lo que Videl podía pensar.

Videl corrió a su casillero y comenzó a poner el código.

—Gohan, no entiendo lo que ganas con esto. ¿Por qué querías escribir en mi cara? —le indagó mientras abría su casillero.

Se miró en el espejo y allí estaba la respuesta.

Escrito sobre su mejilla en el mismo marcador que había comenzado esta pequeña guerra Gohan había escrito en negrita.

 _«Videl Satán, te amo. Gohan»._


End file.
